Far Away
by May-kin Malfoy
Summary: Anders and Fenris shared a passionate night once upon a time. Now they avoid each other, but Anders is ready to change that.


A short story about one of my favorite couples. Might do a separate one for the sexy bit. I had part of it done, but I really had no more inspiration. So, it stays like this unless someone wishes for me to add. Far Away by Nickelback inspired me.

DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this. DA BELONGS TO BIOWAREEEE~

_Fenris' Mansion - Hightown_

Fenris stared out the filthy window of his bedroom. He watched the nobles walk around aimlessly as though they had nothing better to do with their copious amount of money. He had spent his time doing this as of lately. Ever since that night to be exact. He shook his head, white hair flying every which way. He ran a hand through it, pushing it back away from his face. He didn't want to think about it. Ever.

He had no interest in remembering his first time, well, the first time he ever actually consented. If you would count being drunk and saying yes, really giving consent. He did though. It was the one way to prove to himself that love was not all it was cracked up to be. No matter what Hawke said. If anything, her relationship with Isabela was a one in a million chance.

He gave a sigh and pushed the intruding thoughts away, he had told himself not to think about it. What had happened was never going to happen again. He would never love, and he planned to keep it that way.

_Anders' Clinic - Darktown _

"Thank you for healing my son! I am forever in your debt." The young female refugee said over and over again. Anders gave a forced smile as exhaustion rocked his body. He was grateful for it though, it kept his mind of a certain someone who never left his mind, unless he was so tired, and the only thing he could think of was how tired he was.

Anders pressed his hands to his face and rubbed it. He could hardly even stand at the moment, but he couldn't sit down, he still have a line of refugees to heal. Lately, more and more are somehow ending up sick. The symptoms didn't show up for days and when they did, it was almost to late. They would have hours before they became to sick to heal.

It was incredibly tiring to be honest, but it was better then dwelling on the bloody elf who he was supposed to hate, but didn't.

He waved forward the next patient. The mage asked the typical questions; what is wrong, what could have caused this to happen, ect. ect.

It was a guy who had a rather interesting rash on his lower parts. This was rather amusing to Anders after dealing with deathly ill patients all afternoon. He did the necessary magic and gave a salve to help with afterwards.

Anders never understood how men could stoop down low enough to spend time alone with a whore, who probably had so many diseases that Anders couldn't even do anything about it.

Despite the exhaustion and the drain of mana that came with being a healer, it was better then spending his time trying not to kill mage females because a spirit couldn't handle being called a demon. He knew that Justice would rather have him planning the demise of the circle then helping the refugees, but he wasn't about to give into the urge. These people _needed _him, unlike the elf.

Giving a growl, he forced himself to concentrate on the current patient. He kept his mind on the patients right until it was time to close the clinic for the day.

He closed up, then began to pace. He couldn't stand this, he wouldn't stand it anymore, he needed to do _something. _It didn't matter what it was, but he needed to deal with his obsession, he needed closure.

Anders took a deep breath and walked out of his clinic.

_The Hanged Man - Lowtown_

The tavern was in full swing, as it was every night that Hawke's group was there, and Fenris was able to let loose a bit. Well, the alcohol he had consumed had definitely helped. They were playing Wicked Grace, and to spice it up, Isabela went with the stripping edition of it.

Fenris was down to his trousers, which wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the alcohol, and Isabela had gotten to the bottoms of her small clothes. Merril was down to her small clothes too, while Hawke, who couldn't play to save her life, had _nothing _on. Varric was completely dressed, which was not surprising. Sebastian and Aveline had opted out of it this time.

They were all having a good time, and Fenris was glad to have something to distract himself with besides watching nobles flounce around.

"Anbersss!" Hawke slurred cheerfully, jumping up and revealing everything to everyone in the tavern. She waved him over, she either didn't notice, or didn't care that every person in there was staring. Most likely the first though.

Fenris didn't turn around, instead he simply played his next move. He would just ignore the mage like he usually did.

Unfortunately, Anders was having none of that. He sat down right beside Fenris and asked to join once this round was over.

Fenris spent the next few hours trying not to stare at Anders as he slowly started losing more and more articles of clothing. It was becoming increasingly hard though, because every few moments they would brush against each other.

Anders had to be purposefully doing it, just to piss the elf off. Fenris knew it, why else would he do that?

Fenris sighed and took off his trousers. Everyone was now down to their small clothes, except for Varric. The elf's was vision was starting to waver, he knew he should stop drinking, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't deal with Anders sober in a casual setting like this.

He blinked in confusion when he felt a hand on his thigh and it was slowly running up and down. Fenris swallowed thickly and attempted to ignore it.

It didn't work.

Fenris stood up abruptly and began to dress. "I must go now." He said trying to keep his voice clear and crisp.

With that he turned around to leave the tavern.

What he didn't know what that Anders left right after.

_Fenris' Mansion - Hightown_

_Anders whistled as he walked through the streets of Hightown. He knew Justice wanted to turn back, to stop him from doing what he was going to do, but he wouldn't let the spirit ruin this for him. _

_He walked up to Fenris' door and threw it open. He then walked straight to the room where Fenris could usually be found. _

_He found him pacing, and holding a bottle of wine. He briefly wondering why he was still drinking, but it didn't matter. _

_Fenris looked up in drunken surprise, and stumbled slightly towards Anders. "What are you doing here, Mage?" He asked without much venom in his voice. Anders simply grabbed the smaller elf, and pushed him against the wall. _

_And kissed him, then history repeated itself. _


End file.
